


Thankful For You

by CannibalsSong (untamedsymphony), TheFilthWithin (Flatfootmonster)



Series: Three For The Holidays [2]
Category: Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Again, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bad Puns, Bathroom Sex, Bev is evil, Coming In Pants, DInner and a show, Don't want to spoil the surprise, Fluff in the first and last chapters, Gotta tag that shit cause some people are SENSITIVE, Hanni and Nigel screw up big time, Hanni makes a mess, M/M, Over a wine cask, Powered sugar everywhere, Preperations, Sex in chapter 2, Submissive? Have you met this Omega?, Team Sassy Science, Very consensual enthusiastic make up sex, Will gets serviced, Will is PISSED, Will takes control, Winston likes pastries, additional tags to be added as we go along, big announcement, but not til chapter 2 so don't bother whining about it, during dinner, holiday fic, in our defense we were left unsupervised, jelly molds from hell, poor Nigel, really really bad puns, so much crack, we are not sorry, well laid plans and all...., you can't tell us you didn't see that one coming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-14 23:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13018122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untamedsymphony/pseuds/CannibalsSong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flatfootmonster/pseuds/TheFilthWithin
Summary: It's our boys' first Thanksgiving since they bonded on Halloween, and we all know how a certain someone loves the chance to show off his culinary talents!  What better excuse to throw a dinner party and announce their domestic bliss to the world?  Of course Will and Nigel are ready and waiting to put their special twist on Hanni's plans, but seriously, what could possibly go wrong?





	1. Just A Little Bug.....

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, CS here! Before you say anything...yes we know how friggen late this is. We were just going to do a short little addition to our Three For The Holidays series, but it got out of hand. Which NEVER happens to us....Right. This turned into over 19k words, so we are breaking it up into three chapters.
> 
> The first chapter is not nearly as cracky as Home Alone On Halloween was, but we felt it necessary to address some issues that were pointed out to us regards to the way Will seemed to let Hanni and Nigel get away with basically forcing him into a bond he didn't want. 
> 
> Chapter 1 will basically show that this is not the case.....
> 
> We hope you enjoy this fic as much as the Halloween one and we will be putting up the next two chapters in the next two days. Please let us know what you think.
> 
> As always, we don't own them, we just like to set them up for hilarity... And I beta'd this one, so blame me as usual....

Will screwed up his eyes and pushed his face deeper into the soft pillow, grumbling at whichever Alpha was trying to rouse him by sliding open the curtains and letting the Autumn sunlight stream across the bed. It wasn’t  _ whichever  _ Alpha; Will knew it was Hannibal in the room with him now just as he could feel exactly where Nigel was - currently in the garden and probably feeding the dogs scraps without his twin’s knowledge. But Will had every right and inclination to be persnickety, it was just how he was made.

 

“Go away. I’m staying in bed.” His voice was muffled by the stupidly expensive down that filled the pillow. He scowled for no one's sake but his own when his complaint was met by a chuckle.

 

“As tempted as I am to rejoin you in your repose beloved, it is already after ten and we have much to do to prepare for the large number of people you insisted on inviting to our first Thanksgiving dinner together.”  Hannibal could not help the indulgent smile that curved his lips as his statement was met by further grumbling from the lump of blankets currently situated in the very center of the oversized bed the three men shared.

 

Will lifted his head slightly from the bed, “I did? That doesn’t sound much like me at all.” He remembered writing the list, clearly in fact, and watching Hannibal’s eyebrows rise by increments with ever name added. So, naturally, he had carried on. But that seems to have bitten him in the ass now. 

 

“Mmmm...you did.  In fact, you seemed quite determined not to leave anyone out.”  The amusement in Hannibal’s voice only increased as his little mate clung with determination to the blankets Hannibal was just as determinedly peeling off of him.

 

“Well, I wouldn’t want anyone to miss out on the  _ fun.” _ Will grumbled just as the blankets were tugged from his grip. With a huff, he resigned himself to the task of getting out of bed. “Fine.” his eyes flickered up to Hannibal’s face, scowling when he noticed the Alpha looking a bit too pleased with himself. But it was mostly for show, his infamous foul moods before they bonded were only half arsed now, in the face of his mates’ constant affection and coddling.

 

Hannibal could not help the appreciative noises rumbling up from his chest as he watched his mate crawl from their bed and begin to totter towards the ensuite.  The omega had the softest, roundest ass the alpha had ever seen, and the way his legs wobbled just enough to make his gait unsteady only made the older man’s ego puff up with pride at the knowledge that their activities the night before were the cause.  Hannibal’s lips curved into a lascivious smile at the memory of how he and Nigel had loved their omega long into the night, and of how Will had kept pace beautifully, meeting them touch for touch and passion for passion; his energy never flagging and always demanding more until all three had subsided in a satisfied, sweaty heap.  Fate had known exactly what it was about, letting their paths cross on that cold Halloween day.  Will was their perfect match and Hannibal could not remember ever having been happier.

 

Hannibal felt a flash of amused annoyance through their bond, and threw Will an unapologetic grin at being caught ogling his mate. 

 

Will closed the door behind him on the set of pearly teeth flashed at him. Moving to the sink, he sighed in relief as he leant on the cool porcelain. It really wasn’t like him to feel this tired and lethargic. Perhaps he was coming down with something? Looking in the mirror, Will examined his reflection; the whites of his eyes looked healthy, he didn’t have a temperature to accompany the aches that seemed to run through his body. Perhaps he was just worn out from the night before, but usually he had no problem with repercussions from their regular evening sessions. That was to say, the three of them fucked.  A lot. Mostly it was initiated by Will, and being the youngest, he usually outlasted the two Alphas.

 

Will grinned at himself. He hadn’t thought he would find himself matched like this and would never have described himself as overly sexual. However, he would have been wrong. A twinge in his spine stopped his thoughts. Maybe he could make it out to a pharmacy to pick something up. Will would need to shake both Hannibal and Nigel; they coddled him enough as it was. If they even caught an inkling that he was feeling unwell, he was sure it would not take thirty seconds before he was bundled in cotton wool and the whole world called to a halt. 

 

Reaching for his toothbrush, a thought crossed his mind that froze him for a second. No, it couldn’t be  _ that.  _ Not after such a short space of time. Shaking his head and trying to bury the nagging thought, he continued to wash swiftly, an urge to diagnose this as a simple bug growing inside him.

  
  


Nigel was at the sink washing his hands when Hannibal entered the kitchen.  Eyeing the eight pairs of hopeful eyes pressed to the french doors that separated his domain from the space made in the side yard for Will’s dogs and the smug expression on Nigel’s face, Hannibal had a good idea as to how his twin had been occupying himself while Hannibal had been trying to oust Will from bed.

 

“I sincerely hope you were not bribing them with anything that I was planning on using for tomorrow’s dinner, Nigel.”

 

The younger twin turned to face him with a grin, drying his hands on a dishtowel and leaning casually against the counter.  “As if I would dare, Hanni.  The hissy fit that would ensue would be not only fucking epic, but also fucking unbearable.”  He only laughed at the glare Hannibal shot him.  “And besides, I don’t need to bribe them.  Unlike someone I could mention, they actually  _ like _ me.”

 

Hannibal actually looked offended.  “They like me.” He huffed.  “I just make them mind more often than you do.  It is absolutely appalling the way you cater to them in an effort to gain favor with Will.”

 

Nigel grinned.  “Maybe so brother, but you have to admit, it fucking works.”

 

Hannibal sniffed in annoyance and turned to the refrigerator to begin pulling ingredients out of the stainless steel depths.  “Shameless is what you are and our Will is far to astute to fall for such shenanigans.”

 

“Speaking of our lovely mate, were you able to finally drag his little ass out of bed, or should I give it a go?”  Nigel waggled his eyebrows suggestively. 

 

“As if you would do anything so responsible as getting him  _ out  _ of bed….”  Hannibal’s scold was only half hearted.  He could hardly fault his twin for an idea that had tempted he himself just a short time ago.  Will  _ had  _ looked delectable lying in their bed and the urge to join him had been strong.  But absolutely nothing would be accomplished if they stayed in bed as much as they all wanted to.

 

“I can get myself out of bed, thank you both very much.” Will said dryly, the curve in his lips hinting at his amusement at the conversation he had walked in on. Walking to the sink, he quickly grabbed a glass and ran the tap, waiting til the water was icy cold before filling his glass. Turning to the island in the middle of the kitchen, he furrowed his brows as Nigel pulled out a chair for him. Well, it would be rude not to take the offered seat. Sitting down, he sipped at the water. His appetite was completely lacking this morning, his stomach strangely unsettled. “I might go out in a bit.” Will stated casually, ignoring the way the two Alpha’s stopped in their tracks to regard him. Rugged contrasted against pristine, but both men were exceptionally good looking, Will mused that he could do  _ a lot  _ worse. “Alone.” He added with a grin. 

 

The sudden quiet that filled the kitchen at Will’s qualifier lasted only moments before being broken by the deep, rumbling growls of displeasure coming in waves from both Alphas.  Only a month into their bond, neither was anywhere near ready to let their feisty omega go wandering around without at least one of them in tow.  The ties that bound the three together were barely set, too new for any separation, even a brief one, to be comfortable.

 

Hannibal recovered first, clearing his throat and choosing his words carefully, obviously making an effort to avoid upsetting his prickly mate.  “Are you sure that is necessary Will?  If there is something you are needing, I am sure we can have it delivered…”  He let his words trail off at the glare being sent his way.  

 

“It’s absolutely necessary, otherwise I wouldn’t have  _ told  _ you that I  _ am  _ going out.” The grin he shot back at the spluttering Alpha was a challenge. Let them try and stop him. Though it was perhaps a little unfair. Hannibal and Nigel had been brought up in a family that still believed in preserving the old fashioned values of the Alpha and Omega relationship, but they certainly had not adopted the despicable trend of treating Omegas as ornamentation or worse, literal breeding stock. No, they were courteous and protective and maddeningly attentive. But Will was still very much his own man, and they had agreed to accept that entirely upon bonding him.  _ More fools they,  _ he thought with a snicker. If he needed to go out and on his own, he would do just that. Will had needed no permission before and nothing had changed. Unless… No. He wouldn’t worry them with things he was sure were quite literally inconceivable. Probably.

 

Will frowned at the unsettling thought before his face became stern and he divided his unflinching stare between the two other men in the room, both still watching him closely.

 

“Alright gorgeous,” Nigel spoke up.  “If you say it’s necessary, then it’s fucking necessary.  I’ve got time before Hanni’s going to need my help in the kitchen, so how about I drive?”  Nigel did his best to keep his voice reasonable, as if he hadn’t heard the ‘alone’ part of Will’s statement.  He’d be damned if he let his new mate out of his sight if it could be helped.  Will was just too fucking beautiful to be wandering around unescorted.  Too many horny alpha’s out there just waiting to take advantage.  The logical part of the Alpha’s brain knew Will was a strong, resourceful male more than capable of taking care of himself, but the baser side, the  _ alpha _ side, was positively feral at the idea of leaving his mate vulnerable and unprotected.

 

Will blinked, and huffed a laugh after a moment's pause. “I am more than capable of driving myself, thank you my  _ alpha  _ for the gracious extension of your protection. But I’m good. I have that amazing new car, the one you brought to replace the one you smashed up. Would be a shame to not actually use it.” Standing, Will straightened his clothes before rinsing his glass and leaving it on the rack. Sure, Hannibal had a dishwasher but he had gone so long without one it was automatic. “I am sure you have no objections.” He turned to face his two bonded Alphas, masking his amusement at their blank expressions. They were quite obviously fighting the desire to grapple him to the ground and tie him up somewhere. Will knew they wouldn’t, despite baser instincts, but it was till amusing to watch them struggle with the desire to do so. 

 

“Will, no one is saying you are not capable of driving yourself, or of even defending yourself if the need arises.”  Hannibal’s voice was still careful as he shot a warning look towards his twin.  “Nigel and I are just…..”  Hannibal cleared his throat, not sure how to express their concerns without setting the younger man off.  The omega had only been amused thus far by their lack of enthusiasm for letting him go out without them, but if they continued to push, that amusement might turn to wrath rather quickly.

 

“What Hanni is so delicately trying to fucking say is that we don’t want you running around town without one of us while our bond is so fucking new.  Just the idea of it is maddening, darling.  Hanni’s just better at hiding it than I am.”  Nigel was still trying to be persuasive, but the snort of disbelief that Will answered him with sent a spike of temper through the alpha.  Crowding closer to where Will leaned against the counter, the larger man used his bulk to cage the omega in.  “You don’t know how you look, gorgeous, what you  _ smell _ like.  Freshly mated and so fucking  _ sweet  _ that any alpha worth the title won’t be able to think of anything but fucking you blind at the first chance that presented itself.”

 

Will’s irritation rose with every word and bloomed into a heat by the time Nigel had finished. “Firstly, I have gone my whole life without being jumped by an Alpha, that is until the pair of you came along. Which, I might add was unfair odds. You would have never succeeded had it been either of you solitarily stalking me. Secondly, despite your reservations, I don’t believe I  _ need  _ your permission. So,” Will had drawn himself up, chest pushed out as his speech had intensified to the statement that was most certainly directed straight at Nigel, brooking no arguments. Pushing past the taller man and his twin, whose more eloquent mouth was hanging open, Will grabbed his coat and keys on the way to the door. “If you need anything, just text me.” The words were said just a little too sweetly. He paused at the door; despite his bravado he wanted to know how his Alphas would react to his put down. Usually, they were compliant towards Will, eager to appease him. The omega had very much been running the roost and that suited Will just fine with his temperament. He was no typical submissive omega and his Alphas seemed to thrive off that. But this was the first time they had actually gone head to head over something and he was curious as to how they would react to outright disobedience.

 

Two pairs of bloody, amber eyes narrowed on the defiant omega, one Alpha’s face beginning to flush with temper while the other was carefully, dangerously blank.  Glancing away from Will, Nigel turned his glare on his brother.  The ebb and flow of communication going on between the brothers through their own bond was happening at a furious pace and obviously not going well. Will could feel it, like a soft, staticy echo of the larger bond shared between all three of them, but while he was aware they were communicating, what was actually being shared between the two Alphas excluded him and Will could only wait to see what the outcome would be.  After a few moments, the silent battle of wills came to an end and Nigel relented, stomping out of the kitchen with a less than pleased growl.

 

Hannibal turned back to where Will still waited, the neutral expression on his features still heavily present.  “I will not pretend to understand this sudden need of yours to pull away William, but whatever your reasons are, I hope they are valid enough to justify the discomfort you are causing both Nigel and myself.”  Holding up a hand to forstall whatever excuse or denial he could see brewing in the omega’s eyes, Hannibal continued.  “If you must go out, you must and we will not attempt to stop you.  I would however, appreciate knowing approximately where you plan on going and when you think you might return.  It would help ease our minds.”  

 

Hannibal kept his voice even, exercising his considerable self control over instincts that were screaming at him to simply carry his omega back to bed and fuck him senseless; fuck him and knot him and claim him, over and over until Will forgot all about this foolish desire to separate himself from his mates.  It took more effort than Hannibal was comfortable admitting to.

 

“Discomfort?” Will said dismissively, reining in the argument that was straining to break free. How dare Hannibal try and guilt trip him! The only thing that stalled his fury was the obvious lust he could feel from the Alpha left standing in the kitchen. It was almost too tempting. Will, however, was exceedingly well versed in single mindedness. “I am going to the store,” His words were hotter than intended, “I’ll be back when I’m back.” He added. Turning, Wil stepped out of the house, carefully closing the door behind him despite wanting to slam the thing as hard as he could. Taking a deep breath of fresh air, he made his way to his car. 

 

Standing where Will had left him, Hannibal listened as the rumble of the car fired up and then faded, wondering what exactly had set the younger man off.  He had seemed fine this morning….

 

“Do you have any fucking idea what just happened,  _ brolis?   _ Because I sure the fuck don’t.”  Nigel was still snarling as he came back into the kitchen, moving to the coffee maker to pour himself another cup of the strong brew.  

 

Sighing, Hannibal moved to the island and placed his hands flat to the smooth surface.  The wood was cool under his hands, the grain silky and smooth from years of use.  The sensation was normally comforting, familiar and grounding. Today it did nothing to sooth the churning feelings of confusion and rage, both his own and Nigel’s, swirling in his gut.

 

“No.  I cannot imagine what this is all about.  All I can feel through our bond is that something is bothering Will.  I cannot pinpoint what it is exactly, only  a faint….unease.”

 

A faint rumble made its way past the other Alpha’s lips as he took in this information.  “You’ve always been more sensitive to that shit Hannibal, but it’s not very fucking helpful right now.  What the hell would he have to be afraid of?  We haven’t done anything to make him afraid!  If anything, we’ve fucking spoilt his ass, indulged his every fucking whim!  What the fuck else could he ask for?”  Nigel’s voice rose as his rant continued, the angry words unable to hide the confusion and feelings of rejection Will’s sudden demand for space had caused.

 

“As if we really had a choice in the matter.  Will is like a force of nature Nigel, and we are happily caught in his pull.”  Hannibal’s features took on a thoughtful cast.  “But what do we know about his life before we claimed him?  We swept into his life, claimed him despite his objections and against his will.  He did bring that up when we were trying to persuade him to let one of us go with him. It would not be inconceivable that he may be harboring some resentment due to our actions.”

 

“If that was the fucking problem Hanni, I fucking think we would know it already.  One thing about our darling little mate is that he doesn’t hold back.  If he’s fucking pissed about something, he lets us know it.”

 

“Yes, but what if it is something Will is trying to hide from us Nigel?” Hannibal snapped impatiently.  “Or someone? Someone he doesn’t want us to know about?”  Suspicion was growing inside Hannibal, leaving an ugly, clinging black stain in its wake that pulsed with a cold fury that just seemed to grow as Nigel caught on to what he was thinking.

“You mean like a fucking lover?”  The younger twin’s voice dropped dangerously low, a primal growl underlying his words as rage pulse along the bond.  “Well, we’ll just fucking see about that.”

  
  


Will didn’t realise his jaw was set until he pulled up to the supermarket. Shutting off the engine, he let himself be still for a moment. His mind had been a whirlwind since shutting the front door of their family home. Being so close to the two alphas, sharing a bond and with his abundance of empathy only amplifying things, sometimes it was hard for him to think clearly or act on his own emotions without some much needed distance between them.

 

As irritating and condescending as Hannibal and Nigel had been, there was an anxiety building in him that was unrelated. Will felt like something was wrong instinctively, but he didn't know what. Hopefully he would either snap out of it or the doctor at the pharmacy was exceptional and would be able to diagnose Will just by looking at him, saving him the embarrassment of having to talk about his personal life.

 

A small laugh bubbled from him as he made his way briskly across the lot, casually observing his surroundings as he wouldn’t put it past his mates to stalk him. He hoped they were prepared to be thoroughly bored with his rather ordinary grocery shopping. Well, less than a grocery shop and more of a snack run. Hannibal always stocked the fridge but there were things that Will missed having that Hannibal refused to buy in. Namely pizza and cookie dough and perhaps some regular beer that wasn’t brewed by the Alpha himself. 

 

With a basket in hand, Will enjoyed his now extremely rare independence in the simple act of walking down the supermarket aisles. Most of the things he had craved to indulge himself with were now weighing down his left arm when he rounded the corner to the long, white clinical desk that was the pharmacy. Hesitating for a moment, Will analysed how he felt and whether it warranted bothering anyone at all. As if in answer, the twinge in his spine made the muscles in his back spasm enough for him to grunt. Casting a look over his shoulder, he checked for any sign that someone was following him.  Just because Will couldn't feel his Alphas’ presence anywhere nearby didn’t mean he was in the clear.  He wouldn't put it past them, well Nigel to be precise, to have someone watching him.

 

Unsurprisingly, the store was bustling but no one was paying him any mind except an old lady who hobbled by him, casting him half concerned looks at the grunt that had come from him and the absent minded way his hand rubbed at the curve of his spine. Bracing himself, he stalked towards the counter.

 

“Morning.” He mumbled to the man on the other side, wearing the white overcoat that proclaimed his profession. 

 

“Good morning, Sir.” The guy was altogether too cheery, Will grimaced at the eager smile that was aimed at him, 

 

“Look, this is probably nothing but I have been feeling a little off…” Hesitantly, Will began to describe his issues to the pharmacist, feeling all the more ridiculous for bringing his problems up, which seemed decidedly small and insignificant now they were being voiced. The man’s smile grew and he practically beamed as Will went on and answered questions which only caused Will’s panic to flood through him.

 

This was not going at all the way he had hoped…..

  
  


Tension sang through the silent house as Hannibal and Nigel waited for their wayward mate to return home.  The morning had dragged on into early afternoon before the sound of a car parking in the driveway preceded the opening of the front door.  

 

Waiting with the infinite patience inherent to all predators, the brothers waited for their prey to come to them.  As soon as Will walked into the kitchen, they had him pinned between them, hands pushing aside clothing that acted as a barrier between them, noses pressed to warm skin as soon as it was revealed.  Deep inhalations drew in their mate’s scent as possessive, rumbling growls filled the air, growing in intensity at every foreign scent found on their omega’s skin.

 

Hannibal could feel the rage that had been burning in his chest for the last few hours begin to lessen as he found no trace of arousal or sex on his beloved’s skin, just the warm, sweet scent of omega and what could be expected from a trip to the grocery store.  Nigel, however was not yet satisfied, going so far as to drop to his knees in front of the pinned man and scenting his groin for traces of sex or semen.

 

Predictably, that did not go over well with Will.

 

Will had to resist the strong urge that took him to knee Nigel right in his perfect god damn face. He knew exactly what the Alpha was looking for and it infuriated him to no end.  He had given neither of his mates any reason to doubt his fidelity and he wasn’t going to let this slide.

 

“Are you satisfied you haven’t both bonded a whore?!” He spat, his words and tone easily conveying the cold fury that shook his frame. The Alpha on his knees in front of him froze with an unreadable expression on his face, but their bond allowed Will to feel the shame crashing over the Alpha, crushing the possessiveness that had blinded Nigel to all sense or reason. It wasn’t good enough. 

 

Pulling away from the bodies that crowded him, Will made his way to the door. He was feeling too much right now to competently counter their combined stupidity. “Alphas.” He growled with his back to his mates. He hadn’t regretted the bond as of yet, and he couldn’t say he did even now, but at this moment, Will was as close as he had ever been to that emotion.

 

“Will, please wait.”  Hannibal’s voice was close to pleading, the sense of panic welling up inside his chest at the rejection he could feel through their bond making him nauseous with the sensation.  “We have no excuse, but please, listen before you decide to leave.”  The Omega didn’t turn, but he didn’t move to go through the door either.  “After you left this morning, it occurred to us that when we claimed you, it was by force.  That we tore you from your life and into ours without your consent and that it was something you didn’t want.  That you might have had….someone you cared for before, that you still may care for, despite our bond.  It left Nigel and I feeling insecure and perhaps a bit unbalanced, that you may want someone who is….”  Hannibal’s voice trailed off, pain evident in his tone even as his pride wouldn’t allow him to beg for Will’s love as he wanted to.

 

“Someone that isn’t fucking  _ us.”  _ Nigel, still kneeling where Will had left him made no effort to hide the bitterness and self loathing in his voice.  “And why the fuck wouldn’t you, eh?  Someone who didn’t force you into a bond with two overbearing, possessive assholes that didn’t even want to let you leave the fucking house because they were fucking terrified that you wouldn’t come back.”

 

Will was calmer than he expected to be and he surprised himself with it. As infuriating as the two men were, the simple fact that they were insecure of the bond that had been forged between them cooled some of his ire.  Some. Not all. They still had to answer for all but accusing him of cheating on them. As though one morning where Will was not completely transparent was worth more in its evident value then the many hours they had spent together, actually content. Will felt the belonging that had been vacant so long he doubted it could exist. True, they had acted in predictable Alpha fashion, and part of Will wanted to be angry for it, but feeling the pain and guilt they were experiencing, he just couldn’t be. 

 

What he could be angry about was the way in which they had turned this back on him. 

 

Turning slowly, he replied in a calm voice, “So, I have one morning where I want to get out of the house and immediately jump to conclusions, concerned mainly with holding onto your  _ possession?  _ Did either of you think to ask if I was ok when you noticed I was acting out of character? No!  You both automatically assumed that I had a lover on the side and was sneaking out to meet them.  Idiots! Neither of you trust me and I don’t deserve this.” It was a statement that hurt Will to say but it was the truth. 

 

Hannibal frowned at the statement, wanting to deny the claim immediately, but unable to.  Looking at this from Will’s point of view, it looked bad.  It did seem to be a lack of trust.  But not the way Will thought, or not entirely anyway.

 

“You are right Will, and I,” glancing at his twin, Hannibal corrected, “ _ we  _ readily admit the fault is ours.  Trust is not something that comes easy to either of us, but we had no cause to doubt you.”

 

Nigel ran a hand through his hair, frustration evident in his every movement.  “Fuck Will, we know we screwed up.  And knowing us, it won’t be the last fucking time.  Can you forgive us, darling?”  Nigel slowly drew himself to his feet and held his hand out to Will in a pleading gesture.  It was a pathetically obvious ploy, but the emotions behind it were sincere and Nigel hoped the omega could feel that sincerity through their bond.  It would fucking kill both brothers if their mate rejected them now.

 

“Whether I want to or not, I don't have a choice. Some things are bigger than this mess between us.” Will made a dismissive gesture with his hand at the men standing in the kitchen. Shifting to his other foot under their questioning gaze, Will looked away as colour flooded his cheeks. “I need… to think.” He wasn't quite sure he knew how to say what needed to come, or whether he could say it out loud at all. It would be real then. “I just need some space.” With that he stalked out of the kitchen and into the garden. It was a vast green space and he made a beeline for the crop of trees that sheltered a shed at the very end, dogs trailing in his wake.

  
  


Silence hung heavy in the air after Will left, thick and depressing between the two men left at loose ends without the omega that tied them together.  Finally Nigel snarled and stalked from the room only to return a few moments later with a decanter full of Hannibal’s fine single malt whiskey.  Hannibal moved to the cabinet and retrieved two glasses without a word and Nigel filled them in the same manner.

 

Handing a glass to his twin, Nigel lifted his own in mock salute. “To us brother and the royal cock up we’ve made of the best thing that ever happened to us.  Mom and Dad would be  _ so  _ fucking proud.”  The angry man tilted his head back and downed the spirits in a single gulp, slamming the tumbler down on the marble countertop in frustration.  “Fuck!  How in the hell do we fix this, Hannibal?”

 

Hannibal stared down into his glass, the familiar scent of his mate’s preferred liquor making his heart twist painfully in his chest.  Nigel’s question rang over and over in his mind, and for all his intellect and logic, he could not come up with an answer.  The damage they had done here tonight was great and may be more than what Will able to forgive despite what he had said before leaving them.  A mating bond was meant to bring comfort and balance, to complement and complete the lives of those it encompassed.  This was not that.  Hannibal was too controlled and Nigel a slave to his erratic and passionate emotions.  It was a wonder Will was able to hold such identically different personalities in his mind and not lose himself to them.  But their little mate was stubborn and strong and had managed beautifully thus far.  But just because he  _ could _ , didn’t mean he  _ wanted _ to.  Didn’t mean he wanted  _ them. _

 

And as far as Hannibal could see, nothing they had done today was in any way an inducement for encouraging Will to want to stay.

 

How to fix this, indeed.

Will spent the remainder of the afternoon outside with the dogs, tinkering away at the bits and pieces that were midway through being mended or completely disassembled. Working with his hands was when he could truly think, with a clear head in any case. The dogs that milled around him brought a smile to his face too, breaking the gloomy mood that was not caused by just one sole issue. Winston, he noted, was getting a little rotund. Nigel would have to lay off the treats he decided.

 

The two Alphas were insecure, that was apparent although truly it could not be to do with anything Will had done. If anything their long search to find a match for the both of them probably left them feeling as though the new, perfect rug that tied everything together was about to be yanked out from under their feet. Still, that was no excuse for them to behave as they had. He could understand them, but it wasn’t the way to deal with anything, let alone something as precious as the bond they all shared. 

 

Past that, Will felt a growing guilt at his own actions. By all rights he shouldn’t be keeping himself to himself, he should be speaking to them about the more important things. They had a right to know, except there wasn’t a handbook on how to handle his current situation. Will wanted to keep it to himself just a little longer; he needed for it to settle in his bones before he could say it. And the pair of them were overbearing  _ now  _ in their coddling of him. A fond grimace passed over Will’s face before he turned back to the house.

 

The house was quiet when he entered, and he really had no desire or energy to seek anyone out. He could smell that Hannibal had cooked and the scent of roasted fish turned his stomach for the first time in his life. Will supposed he would need to get used to that. Grabbing a glass of milk and a banana, he peered through the living area; it was blessedly empty. Grinning to himself, he turned back to the garden, opening it just enough to let Winston slip through. Snaking through the house, the mutt keeping on his heels as if knowing that their silent mission balanced on a knife edge as the two snuck into the downstairs guest suite. Here he would be left alone, and they probably all needed a little space. Hannibal would want all available room in the kitchen cooking whatever ridiculous in theory but meticulous on delivery twenty two course meal and Nigel always had some form of mischief to keep him occupied. Plus, he could spend the night curled up with the furry beast… well,  _ a _ furry beast that wouldn't take up most of the bed and box him in on all sides. He barely finished the glass of milk and the banana laid untouched as Will dozed off with the setting autumnal sun, the dog sleeping soundly on his chest. 

 

Laying on the couch, another drink balanced on his chest, Nigel was trying very hard not to feel sorry for himself.  Or at least, not any more than he already did.  God, they had fucked up  _ so bad  _ tonight.  Growling low into his glass, Nigel could not help the longing he had for the way things had been just twentyfour hours ago.  It hadn’t been easy, adjusting to living together in the same house, but the bond had helped ease the way a bit, and Nigel grinned at the memory of all the passionate making up that had occurred during the first couple of weeks.  One of the three would set off an argument over something ultimately miniscule and it would grow from there.  Their little mate never backed down, wasn’t afraid to get right in the faces of his overbearing alphas and set them straight.  But when Will was done being mad, when he decided he had punished them enough for their pigheadedness, oh..the omega was  _ passionate _ in his forgiveness.

 

The smile faded from Nigel’s face as he realized how close they were to losing that.  Losing the warmth and acceptance, and yes god damn it, he was man enough to admit it, the fucking  _ love  _ they had found with Will.  They  _ had _ to find a way to fix what they had damaged…  They wouldn't survive separation.

 

Drawn from his musings, Nigel froze in place, barely daring to breathe as he listen to the not so sneaky sounds of Will and Winston stumbling their way sleepily to the guest room.  Relief washed through the stressed out Alpha at the knowledge that their Omega had at least decided to return to the house, even if it was to the wrong bedroom. Well, it wasn’t were Nigel and Hannibal wanted him to be, but at least he was home and he was safe.  They could wait and give Will the space he needed.  For now, anyway...


	2. Pastries and Wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the morning and a new day of fumblings and frolicking...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next part!
> 
> Enjoy,  
> Becs

It was a warm tongue lapping at Will’s face that woke him. It took the omega a few moments to orientate himself and figure why either Nigel or Hannibal had such uncharacteristically bad breath. He laughed out loud when he remembered it was Winton who was next to him. Turning to the mutt, he scruffed up behind his ears fondly, adjusting the covers in the process. Either his temperature was all over the place or Winter was starting to bear its teeth. Will only had a few moments of peace before he was interrupted by a knock at the door. It wasn't a surprise, Will had felt Nigel approach the room as clearly as the Alpha would have felt him wake. Sighing, he turned to the door, trying his best to shove the dog under the covers, shushing at the creature to be quiet. Winston rested his head on his paws and seemed to acquiesce to his master’s request. Clearing his throat, Will put on his best disinterested look.

“Yeah?” He called out but the door couldn't hide the grunted laugh at Will’s eloquence. The door opened and Nigel’s face appeared. 

Nigel couldn’t help the catch in his breath or the way his chest tightened when he poked his head cautiously into the room.  Will, sleep soft and rumpled, looked very much like a longed for dream, lying relaxed and easy, even if it was the wrong bed he was reclined in.  Surprisingly enough, it wasn’t lust that was causing Nigel to linger frozen in the doorway, but wonder.  Wonder that such a beautiful creature, with so much to offer was really  _ theirs _ .  Had consented to share their lives and their home, to give them a chance….  A chance they had very nearly destroyed with their insecurities and mistrust.  It was a miracle Will was still here, and Nigel was praying to a God he wasn’t sure he believed in that this meant Will was at least considering letting his mates try and make it up to him. Clearing his throat nervously, Nigel offered a hesitant smile.

“Good morning, love.  There’s breakfast if you want it….”

“Thanks, I’m not really all that hungry. Right now, anyway.” He tried to focus on Nigel but Winston was shifting at his back, sniffing at his waistband and the sensation was almost cracking the bored facade Will was putting on. The dog decided this would be an opportune moment to lick his master, and Will couldn’t stop the giggle that bubbled from him and the shape behind him started to wag his tail obviously thinking this was a great game to play. Suddenly, with the Alpha’s mistrust from yesterday in mind, Will realised this might look like something entirely different and with the questioning look he was shot from Nigel he felt a stupidly urgent need to soothe out any unsurety at all.

Flipping back the covers, Will gestured behind him. “It’s just Winston,” the dog sat up, and shook his head, looking pleased with himself. “I’m not having an affair.” Will chided, only half serious. 

Nigel winced at the underlying bitterness lingering underneath the teasing words, hating himself more than just a little bit for knowing he had helped to put it there.  “Ok, I fucking deserved that and probably a lot more besides, and you have every fucking right to be pissed at the both of us, but as sorry as we both are, I don’t think it’s going to save either one of us if Hannibal catches our furry friend sleeping on his thousand or what the-fuck-ever count Egyptian sheets.  How about I go and distract him long enough for to you sneak Winston back outside?”  Nigel grinned, trying his best to cajole an answering smile from the younger man.  The trepidation growing in his gut had only increased at Will’s refusal of breakfast, not knowing if the Omega was truely not hungry or simply did not wish to interact with the two screw ups he had mated.

Will’s mouth was open, not sure how to respond. Nigel was right, Hannibal would hit the roof if he saw Winston, who was currently nibbling at extravagant tassels that lined one of the many pillows that were strewn on the bed. Will was teetering on the decision of whether to ask Nigel to join him on said bed for a quick cuddle as the omega was feeling the need for the comfort that he had grown accustomed to. But it looked like Nigel had his mind set on getting Winston out of the house unscathed. Swallowing down a little disappointment, Will nodded.

“Sure, sounds like a plan.”

Nigel could feel the silly grin on his face expand into something he was sure was ridiculous, but didn’t care enough to try and stop it from spreading.  The relief he felt was too great to hold in.  “Ok, give me a minute to get his attention and then you can sneak Winston past him.”

* * *

 

Ducking out of the room, Nigel hurried along the hallway back to the kitchen where he had left his twin fussing over the lavish breakfast he had been up for hours preparing in an effort to appease Will.  Slowing his stride to a casual stroll as he entered the pristine kitchen, he felt the familiar, warm affection that he would never admit to but felt all the same, that watching his brother work always gave him.

Hannibal glanced up as he entered, his dark eyes darting behind him to the hallway expectantly before the small hope shining in them dimmed.  “He is not coming?”  Hannibal’s voice was carefully empty of emotion, but Nigel could feel the disappointment through their bond.

“He’s coming Hanni, don’t get your fucking panties in a bunch.  He just wanted to wash up a bit.  You worry too much.”  Nigel deliberately chose his words to provoke, to keep his brother’s attention on him and not on the hallway Will would have to come down soon.  Moving further into the room, Nigel poked at the pan cooling on the counter, knowing how much Hannibal hated people messing with the food he was preparing.  “What’s cooking?”  

Nigel bit back a grin as his ploy worked, Hannibal moving to push him away from the pastries.  “I made a second batch of the baggetts that Will mentioned he was so fond of a few weeks ago, this set with…..”

Nigel stopped listening to the long and no doubt complicated description Hannibal was treating him to, glancing over his shoulder to see  Will peeking around the corner.  Motioning behind his back for Will to go, Nigel turned back to Hannibal and asked something stupid to keep his brother engaged.

* * *

 

Keeping low for some bizarre reason he was unsure of - this just seemed to be the optimum way to sneak, Will tiptoed down the hallway, Winston faithfully at his heel. For some reason Will was sure that the dog understood the gravity of their situation. Why he had thought it was a good idea yesterday to let the dog in the precious guestroom bed was beyond his own comprehension now. Will’s sureness in the dog’s ability to stay on task lasted all of three strides down the hall - less than two strides to the lounge door and escape from Hannibal’s fury. The smell of pastries hit the omega before Winston and Will groaned just as he heard the dog begin to pant. Turning, he reached down to grab Winston’s collar but was a second too slow as the beast bolted towards the kitchen on the trail of the sweet smelling delights.

“Fuck.” Will muttered.

Nigel had turned to lean against the counter, facing his brother and the hallway while he pretended to argue with Hannibal over different sauces that could be used to compliment the baggetts while he watched with silent glee as Will, crouched low and began creeping through the kitchen on his way to the lounge.  They had made it about half way when Nigel saw Will’s eyes widen in alarm and, while Nigel was no expert in reading lips, the curse that fell silently from his mate’s sweet lips was as plain to him as if the younger man had shouted it.

Unclear as to what was happening, Nigel could only continue trying to distract Hannibal and hope for the best.  Those hopes were short lived as he caught sight of a long, canine nose poking around the edge of the kitchen island.  His own eyes widened as a sense of panic flooded over him as that twitching, black nose was followed by the rest of Winston, the dog zeroing in on the platter of already powdered pastries setting dangerously close to the edge of the island counter.   _ Oh, fuck indeed! _

Will inches his head into the kitchen to find the arse end of Winston facing him, Hannibal hadn't noticed him yet, or indeed Will's proximity - probably due to the focus he devoted to the explanation of how a certain sauce should thicken but must be watched carefully lest it  _ (gasp!)  _ burn. Unfortunately for everyone involved, a platter of pastries sat right near the edge and perilously close to the dog’s salivating mouth. Will was too far away to do anything and if he called Winston down it would only highlight the whole charade for the house proud Alpha. 

His quandary was obliterated when Winston jumped up at the counter, jaws open wide to try and nip at the lip of the (probably) priceless porcelain. Will had no choice but to lurch into the room as the dog began to drag the thing off the counter. Somehow managing to trip on his own feet, Will stumbled, startling Winston who yelped in dismay at being discouraged from his desired goal and bringing both Alphas’ attentions to the unfolding shit show. 

One of Will's hands landed on the plate, securing it but in the process tipping the contents on the floor. As he brought his free hand to assist in grappling with the dish, he managed to hit the bag of powdered sugar Hannibal had used to dust the floor bound delicacies and left open on the counter. Will watched in slow motion as the entire bag upended on top of a disgruntled Winston. 

There was a moment of quiet as Will held the plate, unsure of what to do as he clutched the thing to his chest like a shield and grinned nervously as if this whole debacle had been intentional. Winston let out a very loud, doggy sneeze that broke everyone out of their frozen tableau before he turned and sprinted out of the kitchen and through the lounge, shaking himself as he went.  Moving like a powder covered juggernaut, the dog made a beeline for the patio doors and for a moment, Will thought he might actually be able to contain the situation with minimal damage control.  Two steps from the doors Winston crushed those brief hopes, changing direction at the last minute to jump onto the plum silk sofa that Hannibal was so proud of.  Without care or concern for the love and careful attention the way the Alpha was so careful to protect the delicate piece of furniture, Winston lept up with glee, treading the length of it twice before settling comfortably in the middle with one of the pastries he'd managed to obtain dangling from his already slobbery jaws. The omega could already see the snowy white footprints that spanned the carpet and upholstery. 

Will could feel the sweat practically running off him. “Well… um. Good morning.” He stuttered, blue eyes darting from man to man to dog. Well, this was a fabulous fucking start.

* * *

 

Hannibal had been busily describing the spiced apple reduction he was preparing to accompany the freshly baked pastries when Nigel’s eyes had widened almost comically in alarm.  Whipping his head around, Hannibal was just in time to witness the fruits of his early morning labors slide off the platter they had been resting on to land with soft, powdery little bounces onto the dark tile of the kitchen floor.  It was unclear at this point who the actual culprit of this crime was, as Will was spread over the length of the island counter, one hand grasping the now empty platter while a dog that had  _ absolutely no business _ being in Hannibal’s kitchen lunged at the fallen treats.

Almost in slow motion, Hannibal watched in horror as the nearly full bag of powdered sugar tumbled from the countertop, aided in this endeavor by the flailing of Will’s other hand, to land on the happily munching hound’s back in an impressively messy explosion of white.

For a long second, they all remained frozen as if caught up in a tableau created especially to punish Hannibal for his repressed but deeply seated loathing of Will’s canine companions.  Hannibal tolerated the mongrels for his mate’s sake, respecting the Omega’s love for them and wanting Will to be happy.  But  _ this…  _ This was asking too much.

“Aw, fucking hell…”  Nigel muttered, and as if that was some kind of signal, the mutt, now covered from the tip of his black, twitching nose to the fluff of his tail in fine, white powder took off with a sneeze and a whine.  Straight for Hannibal’s lounge. 

A deep, rumbling growl vibrated Hannibal’s chest as his dark gaze met Will’s wide blue one over the top of the kitchen island and it was only the shear factor of proximity that allowed Will to make it down the hall and into the lounge mere steps before Hannibal. Nigel was hot on their heels, shouting at Hannibal to calm down and just  _ fucking  _ listen…. As if there were words enough in  _ any _ language to defend this… this  _ assault _ on his home.

Bursting into the room seconds after Will cleared the door, Hannibal’s eyes roved over the damage to his persian carpet and upholstery in growing outrage, each paw print and smear of white adding fuel to the already seething sense of offense boiling in his chest.  

Before he could even begin to form words to express his displeasure at the indignities being visited upon the plum silk upholstery of the couch, Will’s voice, trembling slightly with uncertainty broke through his outrage.  The way his mate was looking at him, hopeful but without any real belief in that hope… As if he believed that Hannibal was about to do something horrible to his beloved pet.

Moving closer, Hannibal reached up to cup the Omega’s cheek in one large palm.  “Am I such a tyrant then, dear Will?  That you expect me to harm something that you cherish over something so small?”  When those wide blue eyes just stared up at him warily, Hannibal’s had fell away, his shoulders slumping in defeat as he stepped away.  “It is no more than what I deserve, I suppose.  After all, I have not given you much cause to think differently these last few days, have I?”

Will's apologetic state was quickly turning to annoyance, dark brows furrowed as he stared right back at Hannibal, the hand leaving that pleasant warmth on his skin that he was accustomed to and now missing a great deal after his solitude. Holy shit, but he was going to lose his temper with both of his bonded Alphas if they didn't stop feeling sorry for themselves and making obscene mountains out of molehills. 

“Yes, that's right Hannibal. The past twenty four hours where you have admittedly acted like a couple of dumb asses has completely obliterated my memories of the past month or so of relative bliss. And I shouldn't in anyway feel like a little shit when you have already altered your home to adopt my furry family in canine luxury and the few boundaries that you  _ do  _ have I knowingly overstepped.” Will shook his head as he moved past the Alpha, finally gaining purchase on Winston’s collar and gently persuading him from the couch. He didn't take the pastry away, someone should enjoy them at least. Trotting the mutt to the French doors that opened to the garden he let the animal loose outside. He'd give him a bath later, that could wait. Hannibal's entertaining space, however, had to be addressed. They didn't have long before guests would arrive.

Will scanned the room to survey the damage; he would need soapy water and sponges. It wouldn't take too time much to sort out, although Winston had done a thorough job of coating as much of the space as he damn well could with fine powder. His thoughts drew up short as he realised both Nigel and Hannibal were still stood watching him, both looking forlorn and lost. 

“Jesus fucking Christ, pull yourselves together, what is wrong with the pair of you?” Shaking his head, Will set into motion, his plan of action to clean and do whatever else was necessary to prepare for this ridiculous party that he had turned into a nightmare. This all couldn't have come at a better time, he thought sarcastically. “I thought Alphas were the logical ones.” He quipped before starting out on his mission.

Stunned into silence, Hannibal could only stare at Will’s retreating back as he left the room.  Turning to find an equally confused look on his twin’s face, Hannibal smiled ruefully.  “I do not believe that I have ever been quite so insulted by an apology in my life.”

Nigel laughed softly.  “Not sure that  _ was _ a fucking apology, but at least he’s talking to us. Does this mean we’re fucking forgiven, then?”

“I am not entirely sure, Nigel.  To take a page from your book, I have no  _ fucking  _ clue as to what just  happened, but I am not going to argue with it.”  Both brothers burst into laughter and set to the task of pulling things together, per their Omega’s instructions.

If the laughter floating through the house was tinged with relief and a bit of hope, well that was ok, too….

* * *

Will kept himself moving, trying not to linger too long around Hannibal or Nigel. As much as they had both made considerable attempts to pull their proverbial socks up and get on with it, the stares quickly turned to a rather morose longing - it was like how the dogs looked at him when they knew he had a bag full of bones from the butcher. They wanted to know whatever it was that Will was hiding as much as they wanted to hold him, unbutton his shirt, touch his skin and feel Will’s own passion on their own. He knew it all precisely, without having to look them in the eye. So he kept moving, feeling increasingly guilty over not taking the opportunity to talk to them both last night. If he stopped now and decided to enlighten his mates in the discovery, the guests would either arrive to find a sweaty heap of bodies in a lewd tangle or all three of them crying. In both scenarios there would be not a dot to eat and neither option was the way he wanted to present his new found life as a bonded omega to his friends.

A heavy sigh left him as he circled the table, placing the soup spoons carefully above the place settings. Will had very much wanted to place the knives and forks on the wrong side and put a fish knife on the butter dish but he thought better of it. He was sure it wasn’t Hannibal’s quiet rage that Will would draw out, the Alpha would probably begin to cry and blame himself. There was no fun in poking the bear if the bear had a sore tooth. 

He had already returned the dining room to its pristine condition.  There was no evidence at all that the place had been decorated by a sugar crazed dog, laying the table was the last chore in regards to preparation. As he placed the final spoon on the burgundy napkin, Will felt warmth at his back and didn't need to turn to know it was Hannibal poking his head out from the kitchen to check on him. Again.

“I haven’t stabbed myself with a fork yet, Hannibal.” Will muttered, “But I will be lighting candles next, do you think I should confer with you over possible health and safety issues?” He shot a quick look over to the alpha, trying in vein to hide his smirk. Clearing his throat, his eyes dropped to the table again, making sure the cutlery was all precisely lined. If he looked too long at Hannibal, he would probably end up mewling to be held. 

Hannibal cleared his throat, trying to keep the need to hold his mate close, to touch and caress and press close in an effort to reaffirm the bond between them.  It was becoming more and more difficult as the day went on.  The distance the omega was deliberately keeping between them was painful. “The table looks lovely, Will.  Thank you.”  

The smile the younger man sent his way was full of mischief and did nothing at all to help dampen the  _ want _ churning in Hannibal’s gut.  But, perhaps he didn’t have to hold back.  They had approximately forty-five minutes before their guest were due to arrive, and everything but the finishing touches had been completed in the kitchen.  There was just enough time for what Will liked to call ‘make-up sex’.  Hannibal would make it all about Will, if the stubborn omega would let him, and perhaps be able to soothe some of the tension that still lingered between them.  “Will, I was wondering if you would accompany me to the wine cellar?  I need to bring up several bottles, and I could use a helping hand.” 

“A hand.” Will mused, cocking an eyebrow at the alpha. He had seen the brief glance that Hannibal had shot towards the clock on the mantelpiece, as though getting some wine would take that long. But Will ached for them, both of his alphas, plus everything was ready so he supposed there was no harm in assisting Hannibal in whatever designs he had in mind. “Sure.” He added with a smile. 

Hannibal stepped aside to allow the omega to proceed him to the cellar, suppressing a low growl at the way the round globes of Will’s backside swayed and bounced as he moved quickly down the stairs to the main cellar.  Hannibal didn’t know if he had simply waited too long, or if it was the perceived rift between them, but with every step taken, his need grew until he could taste it on the back of his tongue.

“The selection I have in mind is stored further back, Will.  By the casks of beer.”  Hannibal’s voice was low, grating almost, and he knew he was concealing his lust poorly, but there was no help for it.  To his relief, Will only smirked and moved to where Hannibal directed without arguement or comment beyond asking which labels to look for.  Hannibal murmured what he hoped was the correct names, completely distracted now by his thoughts of what he wanted to do to his lovely little mate.  When Will reached up for a bottle stored on a higher shelf, planting one hand on the top of a cask of beer and leaning forward, it was the last straw.  Hannibal  _ pounced,  _ pressing himself along the long, lean length of the omega’s back and wrapping both arms tightly around his slender waist.  Burying his face in Will’s neck, Hannibal groaned at the warm, sweet scent of his mate.

Will had attempted to laugh but it had quickly turned to a relieved groan, feeling his Alpha scent him out. His hands reached behind him to grip Hannibal as strong arms tightened around him. Will turned his head to catch lips that were waiting for him, his own lips already parted to allow Hannibal’s tongue to slide between them, the Alpha groaning at the pleasure he got from tasting the omega. 

The overwhelming relief that flooded through Hannibal at the passionate,  _ willing  _ response from the omega in his arms left him lightheaded, though that could have been the sudden rush of blood leaving his brain and heading south to tighten in his groin.  Deepening the kiss, Hannibal swallowed down the needy whimpers and moans Will fed him from his parted lips and made a few of his own as the younger man’s tongue slid and tangled with his.

Breaking the kiss, Hannibal’s hands tightened on the slender hips he held, preventing Will from turning and instead encouraging him to bend further over the casks he lent against.  “Just like this Will..let me love you like this.”  Nipping at the long line of the omega’s neck, humming in pleasure as Will tilted his head just so to give him better access, Hannibal reached around to unfasted Will’s jeans and slip long fingers inside to wrap around the hard evidence of his desire.  “Let me touch you, taste you….feel you under my hands and lips…”  Stroking long and lazy, Hannibal coaxed with words and touch, wanting nothing more than to make Will mindless with the pleasure Hannibal could give him.

Hannibal’s hands always felt as though they belonged on his skin and the words that rolled from his tongue never failed to unravel any sense Will had. Braced against the cask with Hannibal pressed to him, all Will could do was groan; long, content vibrations that came as natural as breathing and becoming louder with every stroke of Hannibal’s palm. God, but he fucking needed his mate so bad after the last shitty day, needed to feel embraced by his belonging. Lips traced down his neck, teeth nipping at his skin as Hannibal roamed over him, as though he had to reclaim every inch of him. Yet, that nagging feeling remained that he should come clean.

“Hannibal,” He gasped, while he still had some semblance of control, “I need to tell you-” Will was cut off as Hannibal pushed against him, his length hard grinding against Will's ass.

“Anything, Will...anything at all, just let me….”  Hannibal’s hands lifted from Will’s cock, moving to push his clothing down to pool at his feet, Hannibal’s knees hitting the floor seconds later.  Gripping the plush globes of Will’s ass in his large palms, Hannibal ran his thumbs along the crevice, pulling the pale cheeks apart to expose his mate’s most intimate flesh to his hungry gaze.  “Oh, Will...so beautiful here, pink and perfect and so very, very wet for me….”

The omega groaned above him, panting out something along the lines of wait, that he needed to tell Hannibal something, but the alpha was beyond the capacity to hold back, the longing and lust coiling inside to drive him mad…..

The single, sweet drop of slick that leaked from Will’s flexing and winking hole was his undoing.  Lunging forward, Hannibal pressed lips and teeth and tongue to the source of the scent making his head spin and  _ feasted _ .  The howl of pleasure that his actions tore from the man above him only encouraged Hannibal to a greater frenzy, lips sealing around the fluttering rim beneath them as Hannibal’s tongue plunged as deep into his mates perfect body as he could get. 

Will whimpered and bucked in his hold and Hannibal’s hands tightened on his writhing hips in response, yanking the younger man back to his voracious mouth, tongue and lips and teeth working the fevered, sweet flesh that always responded so beautifully to this particular act.  Hannibal couldn’t get enough, the taste of Will, the feel of him, the way he moved  _ with _ Hannibal, unashamedly seeking his pleasure… It was intoxicating for the alpha to know he could bring his mate to such an undone state so quickly.

Fingers gripped tightly to the wood beneath his palms, Will arched and writhed as Hannibal pushed all words and sense from his mind, the heat of the Alpha’s mouth on his skin driving him insane, Hannibal’s firm tongue curled against his skin before pushing inside of Will. His cock was heavy between his legs, leaking despite being untouched. After the desperate need he’d felt growing, the sensations were welcome and Will felt himself begin to spiral, muscles tightening as his breathing stuttered from him.

Sensing his mate’s impending climax, Hannibal pried one hand from it’s death grip on Will’s hip and reached for where the omega was painfully hard.  Wrapping long fingers around the hot, satin over steel flesh of Will’s erection, Hannibal pumped his fist in rhythm with the stroke of his tongue against and inside Will’s opening, mimicking with his mouth what he so badly wanted to do with his cock.  But they were both too far gone to change things up now, Will only moments from orgasm and Hannibal, still confined in his slacks, close behind.

“Oh, fuck!  Hannibal... _nnngghh_...I’m gonna…”  Will’s desperate cries only pushed Hannibal closer to his own completion and drew an answering growl from the kneeling Alpha.

_ “Yessss…. _ ”  The word was guttural as Hannibal reared back and plunged two fingers into the wet, soft hole in front of his face, watching enraptured as Will’s body sucked them in greedily.  Twisting and turning them as he continued to stroke Will off with his other hand, Hannibal rubbed at the rippling walls of the Omega’s passage, searching for that one special spot that would catapult Will into bliss.  Finding it, he massaged the hard nub ruthlessly, desperate now to feel his mate come undone beneath his touch.  “Come for me, beloved.  Come  _ now!” _

It was the raw desire in Hannibal's voice that was the last straw. Will's eyes squeezed shut as he hollered out the Alpha’s name until his throat felt raw. Hannibal’s palm neared the head of his cock just as fingers probed against him and Will came hard, his body shuddering under the intensity of the orgasm. He was grateful for the cask that he was slumped over because right now he couldn't feel his legs. The sense of relief that washed over him was pure white and warmth and all he could do was pant as his body thrummed with the bliss still rushing through his veins. 

Groaning at the sight and smell of his mate lost in orgasm, Hannibal felt his own neglected flesh throb in the tight confines of his clothing as his own release rushed through him.  Shuddering at the exquisite sensations racking his frame, he leaned against the omega slumped over the the casks supporting him, gasping as his pleasure peaked and ebbed.  Later he might be embarrassed at coming in his pants like some prepubescent boy, but for right now, the relief and joy at being with Will like this trumped any other emotion.

At least until the doorbell rang…..


	3. Welcome To Dinner, Hope You Enjoy The Show!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The table is set, the wine is poured and the guests have arrived. What could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CS here-So here it is as promised, Chapter 3. And it is a whopper! Over 9k words of crack, smut and insanity! We had so much fun writing this we have already started on the Christmas fic.
> 
> That's not to say it will be done by Christmas, but who knows? Flatfoot and I get on a role sometimes....
> 
> No promises, but we will try.
> 
> You know who beta'ed this baby, so don't even bother.....And yeah, we still don't own anything.

Nigel was just putting the finishing touches on his brother’s rather bizarre but creative centerpiece when a wave of arousal barreled into him through their bond, almost bringing the lust stunned Alpha to his knees.  Groaning at the speed at which his cock rapidly filled out in his jeans, Nigel leaned heavily against the counter in front of him.  Well, it seemed Will had forgiven Hannibal at least. 

 

Panting heavily as the waves of his two bondmates’ pleasure rolled through him, Nigel could only try to ride them out, hips jacking and thrusting into an Omega that wasn’t there, leaving him shuddering in want as Will and Hannibal reached their peaks an agonizing eternity later.  The looping echos of their pleasure still racked Nigel through their bond and it left him hard, unfulfilled and fucking  _ aching. _  And more than a little jealous. 

 

Lifting his head from where it had fallen to hang between his braced arms, Nigel blinked lust clouded eyes to stare at where his hands were planted perilously close to the delicate jelly mold sat on the counter.  Snorting without humor, Nigel shook his head to clear it from the fog of bliss still pulsing gently at him from his mates.  Frowning, he poked half heartedly at the centerpiece.  It would serve his brother right if Nigel had squashed it or knocked it from its place when their pleasure had overwhelmed him.  Really, slinking off to fuck their Omega in the wine cellar and leaving Nigel to finish his work.  Fucking bastard…..

 

Before Nigel could sink any further into his sulk, the doorbell rang and it wasn’t seconds later that said bastard came rushing up from the cellar and made a beeline for the stairs to their room.  He was fast, but not fast enough that Nigel missed the large, dark stain on the front of his trousers.   _ Hehe _ ...it looked like Nigel would be getting some vindication after all.  There was nothing Hannibal hated more than being embarrassed about his own behavior, and if Nigel knew how to do anything, it was how to give his twin a hard time. 

 

Will came up the cellar stairs at a far more sedate pace, cradling several bottles of wine to his chest which Nigel hurried to unburden him of.  This close to his mate, Nigel reflexively drew in the heady scent of sex and sated omega that flowed off of the younger man, growling softly as his own arousal reminded him painfully that  _ he  _ had not enjoyed the benefits of being sated as of yet.  This dinner party was going to be sheer hell, having to share Will with strangers was bad enough.  Now he had to do it with a raging hard on.  Karma must truly hate him.  Nigel had people at his front door, waiting to be let in and his omega smelt of sex and Hannibal.  What he did  _ not _ fucking smell of was  _ Nigel _ .  It was going to drive him mad.  But these were Will’s friends, his co workers, so Nigel would try and behave for his mate’s sake.  But,  _ fuck _ it wasn’t going to be easy.  Will just smelt too damned good….

 

Tipping Will’s chin up to steal just one kiss, the doorbell rang again as if on cue.  Smiling ruefully, the alpha stepped back and held out a hand to his mate.  “Shall we get this party started then, darling?”  

  


There was a pregnant pause as the guests that circled the table adjusted and measured each other up. If Nigel hadn't been glaring so hard at Jack he would have noticed Will's exasperated gaze, boring holes into the Alpha’s skull. Now was not the time for dick measuring. Luckily, Jack was none the wiser - too busy being ecstatic by the spread before him.

 

“This all looks delicious, Dr Lecter.” He informed the Alpha that was not staring daggers at him. Hannibal responded with a pleased smile. 

 

“I can only hope it lives up to your expectations.” He preened. Will rolled his eyes. 

 

“You know it tastes just as good as it looks, Hannibal.” Hannibal’s pleasure didn't falter as he turned to the Omega that headed the table, flanked on either side by his Alphas. 

 

“Thank you, Will. It brings me an insurmountable measure of joy knowing that I fulfil you in this area.” Will nearly groaned at the set up, he couldn't quite work out if it was deliberate on Hannibal’s part or not.

 

“Pretty sure that's not the only area you fulfil.” Bev sat opposite Will, all the way down the other end of the table but he could see the smirk that was on her face clearly. Will did groan then.

 

“I like to think we keep Will  _ very _ fulfilled. On a regular basis. Everyday, in fact.” Nigel cut in, the answer divided between Bev and Jack. Zeller choked on the wine he was sipping and Price looked about ready to explode with a remark of equal or greater filth. Will’s boss was still none the wiser at the aggression aimed in his direction, currently using a fork to poke at the large jelly sculpture that contained several seemingly still swimming fiish. Will hoped it was just for display, the thought of eating that turned his stomach. 

 

“That's an… unusual display piece, Dr. Lecter” Jimmy echoed Will's thoughts accurately. 

 

“Yes, although it  _ is  _ edible, I appreciate that it might not be to everyone's taste. I’m afraid in all the years I have resided in America, I have failed to acquire a native’s appreciation for roasted turkey.  Thus the variety of dishes, something for everyone.  And I decided to make the centrepiece something unusual. A talking point.” Hannibal answered, diplomatic as usual. 

 

“There is meat though?” Zeller cut in, recovering from the disagreement he had with his beverage. 

 

“I knew you were a meat man the moment I first laid eyes on you.” Jimmy responded, smirking across at Brian whose face was now a shade that matched the beetroot salad. 

 

“Yes, but I'm extremely picky.” Brian muttered back, a smirk curving his lips.

 

“Well I shall count myself lucky then.” Jimmy grinned at the table at large, to drive home the point. 

 

“Wait you two are together?” Will asked incredulously. How had he missed that?

 

“You're dating?!” Jack echoed, only catching the drift when it was stated plainly. Brian worked his mouth wordlessly looking as though he was evoking a divine power to extract him from his seat and deposit him far, far away.

 

“Jack, honestly I don't know how you miss these things. Will, you haven't been in the office since you… well,” Alana was sitting to Bev’s right, and she was gesturing at Will's mates with her butter knife, “Since you know...  _ Your heat _ . So you would have missed it, but Jesus Jack, I don’t know how you could have missed it! They've been at it since Bev’s party. And they are  _ not _ subtle. The bite marks, scratches, locked toilets…”

 

“Ok, ok, Alana! I have just been a little preoccupied. I can't watch you all under a microscope.” Jack replied, defensively. 

 

“Alana, that's not Bev’s knee. Could you move your foot? Please? It was ok at first but I'm a little uncomfortable now, you're two inches away from Zeller Sack.” Brian grinned at his colleague, glad that he had found someone to share in his embarrassment. Alana just stared back slack jawed. Jack was slowly working the puzzle out.

 

“I can't believe I missed that party. Bev and Alana?” Bev shot a triumphant look at Will and it was all the confirmation he needed. “It looks like everyone is getting laid.” Will mused, snorting laughter out and no longer feeling the only one under scrutiny. 

 

“That’s just fantastic!” Jack boomed, the sour tone making the sarcasm clear. “You will never get any work done!” Jack stared down the table, for all the world a displeased father disciplining his kids. 

 

“Everyone is getting laid, except Mr Alpha here.” Nigel cut in, leaning forward and staring down Will's boss. Will was on the verge of cutting his own Alpha on the ear if he didn't quit the territorial bullshit. 

 

“Well I think we should all tuck in, shall we? I would hate for the food to go to waste.” Hannibal said politely to his guests, trying to cut through the tension.

 

“Wait a minute, Hanni, I'm just trying to figure out why this Alpha has been sniffing around Will so long. Were you trying to woo him? Don't tell me you're not attracted to him, he's fucking gorgeous!” Nigel was leaning over his place setting, irrational anger being provoked by the unknown Alpha. Jack was regarding Nigel with a perplexed look, having no idea why he was on the receiving end of such aggression. There was no way to answer the question that wouldn't anger the Alpha even more. 

 

“ _ Nigel _ ! Stop it! After everything yesterday…” Will tried to curb Nigels attitude but he was cut off.

 

“Ohhhh what happened yesterday? I sense dissent among the ranks!” Jimmy teased, waving a gourmet mini chipolata - it definitely wasn’t a cocktail sausage according to Hannibal - around that was impaled on his fork.

 

“He probably just said Winston's face looks like a butt and smells just as bad as one.” Bev snickered.

 

“You really should try some of this Will, it's the herbs that I infuse it with that give the dish a very delicate and unique flavour.” Hannibal had sliced some jellied hell and the mere sight of it wobbling on the plate being offered to him amongst the whirlwind of emotions and conversations - it was the last straw for Will. His stomach twisted and his brain clouded. His chair scraped back on the floor as he stood. 

 

“I need to go to the bathroom.” He announced, before turning and leaving the table. He ignored the concern that was called out at him and made a beeline for the cool, opulent room down the hall where it was quiet and he could centre himself. 

 

Resting against the tiled wall, Will had all of two seconds before a knock came at the door. He let out a sigh as he dropped his head back, staring at the ceiling.

 

“What?”

 

“Will, are you ok?” Even if it hadn't been for the bond, Will was sure he'd know it was Nigel from the sound of his footsteps approaching the door and the way his knuckles had rapped on the wood. 

 

“I'm fine.” Will replied back. 

 

“Can I come in?” The omega sighed again. He wouldn't refuse the request, he could feel the anxiety in the Alpha and knew that it would only spiral if he didn't soothe it away. The door was open in a flash as soon as Will slid back the lock, and he quickly found himself flattened to the wall with Nigels nose buried in his neck, “Thank you.” The alpha purred into his flesh.

 

Will couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up. “You need to calm down.  Jack is no threat to you, he’s happily bonded and if you weren’t so busy being territorial, you would have smelt his mate on him.  Bella just couldn’t be here today, some UN thing or other has her out of the country.” He chided softly while nosing into Nigel’s hair, which was doing a wonderful job at calming the omega as he worked to soothe his more volatile mate. 

 

“I was worried, when you left the table. Is everything ok? I’m sorry for being such an ass, I'll shut up. I'll put a fucking muzzle on.” His lips were working on Will’s neck now and thoughts were slowly dissolving under the alpha’s tongue.

 

“Well, actually there is something I need to-” Will needed to get it out. He really did, but he was losing the capacity to think straight as strong hands began maping his waist. Nigel pushed a little firmer against him with his body and sense was lost.

 

“I knew it, what is it, Will? What can I fucking do? Just tell me.” The sentence was uttered between furious open mouthed kisses up Will's neck and along his jaw, stopping cautiously at the corner of the omega’s mouth. Will had completely forgotten what he was about to say, the need he felt from Nigel and himself was like a torrent, sweeping him away. 

 

“I just need you.” Nigel wasted no time in joining their mouths, eager and hungry kisses replaced words and their hands began to search each other, frustration mounting at the clothes that hindered their exploration. 

 

“You have me.” Nigel murmured into Will's mouth as he hoisted him up, pushing the omega against the wall. “God, I missed you.” The words were growled into the Omega just as hips pulled together and Will groaned. The Alpha's cock was hard against him, rubbing deliciously against his own arousal. Will bucked against Nigel, wrapping his legs around that long, strong back encouragingly. He could already feel more slick than was normal for him outside of a heat wetting and preparing his flesh for his Alpha. Was it a side effect of his condition? The thought was fleeting as he was turned in Nigel’s firm grip and swiftly found himself sat on the bathroom counter. The alpha spared no mind for his brother’s aesthetics, sweeping the items from the countertop with his arm, bottles and brushes alike clattering noisily on the tiles. 

 

Will wanted to tell Nigel that this wasn't such a good idea, that perhaps they should wait until later, but within a heartbeat his trousers and boxers were off and Nigel was moving himself over Will, either to suck the Omega’s cock. eat him out or finger him.  With the way Nigel was staring at him with a hungry, feral gleam in his golden eyes, it was quite possibly all three. What Will found himself saying was something altogether different.

 

“Just fuck me, Nigel.” Will huffed impatiently.

 

“Are you sure? I don’t want to hurt-”

 

“I need you,  _ Alpha. _ ” Will keened the last word but there was no mistake in his demand, it wasn’t even an act. Will deduced it must be the hormones and that this was going to an interesting nine months.  Laying back on the cool surface, Will bit his lip as he watched Nigel unbuckle his trousers and pull out his dick, his actions quick and urgent, spurred by his need to get inside the Omega. Will groaned as their eyes locked and the tip of Nigel’s cock pushed against him, just where he needed him. Wrapping his legs around the Alpha, Will pulled him inside of him, the slick and his eager body taking Nigel easily. Will’s own length lay hard across his stomach and as Nigel sheathed himself fully on the first thrust, cum was already leaking from Will’s slit and dripping onto his stomach.

 

Nothing on earth could have stopped Nigel from burying himself balls deep in Will’s sweet body upon hearing the sheer  _ need _ singing through the Omega’s voice as he demanded to be fucked.  Thrusting deep, the Alpha pushed forward until his groin was pressed snug against the upturned cheeks of Will’s lush ass and he could no further.  Golden eyes narrowed with pleasure as Nigel stared down at the feast spread before him, Will’s lovely body arched up off the counter, head thrown back and mouth stretched wide in a silent scream of ecstasy.  It was one of the most beautiful things the Alpha had ever seen and was far more than Nigel had ever dared dream of having.

 

The wet heat encasing him rippled and flexed, clenching tightly as if to draw him impossibly deeper and forcing a rumbling growl of pleasure from his throat.  Lust blown eyes of blue open to stare hazily up at him.

 

“Why aren’t you moving?”  Will smiled wickedly and rolled his hips suggestively.  “As good as you feel, I was really hoping for something a bit more...vigorous.”

 

Nigel laughed in surprise and then sucked his breath in sharply as Will tightened around him with deliberate intent.  Groaning at the sensation, Nigel leaned down, caging the reclined Omega beneath him as he wrapped long arms under and around those slender shoulders, holding him close.  Dragging his teeth up the long column of Will’s neck, Nigel nipped and sucked a path to the tender lobe of the other man’s ear, sucking the delicate flesh into his mouth before whispering directly into the delicate shell.

 

“Well then gorgeous, you might want to hang on.”  Snapping his lean hips forward, Nigel set a punishing pace, doing his very best to give his lover exactly what he had asked for.  Pinning the writhing frame to the counter with the weight of his body, Nigel rocked and lunged and fucked them together, swallowing down the soft cries and louder moans falling from Will’s mouth with every push of his heavy cock inside the smaller man’s body, relishing the way Will’s hips rose to meet his with helpless passion.

 

“ _ Fuck  _ Will...so good my darling.  Never going to get enough of you.”  Nigel had no control over the words pouring from his mouth, lost in the passion and joy of having Will with him like this.  Nigel had always been the more volatile of the two brothers, a creature of passion and instinct.  And since Will, well….love was a kind of beautiful madness, wasn’t it? 

 

Fisting the curls at the back of his mate’s head, Nigel angled his face up, forcing the pinned man to meet his gaze.  “Do you have any fucking idea how much you mean to me, wee man?  Any fucking clue what I would do to keep you with me?”  Every other word was punctuated with another deep thrust, as if Nigel was trying to bury himself so deeply inside Will that they could never be separated.  “I would kill anyone who tried to come between us, lay down my life if you asked it of me, burn the fucking world down if it would make you happy… But  _ don’t ever _ fucking ask me to let you go.  I can’t, Will.  I fucking won’t!”  Nigel was all but snarling at this point, lost in the need to make Will understand, to  _ believe _ that no matter what, Nigel was his to the bitter end.  “No matter how badly I fuck up, and we both know I will, don’t you  _ ever _ fucking think I don’t want you.  That I don’t need you more than my next fucking breath.”  Slowing the brutal thrust of his hips to a deep, piercing roll, Nigel whispered against Will’s spit slick and panting lips. “It a madness darling, and I’m fucking drowning in it.”

 

Will's legs ached and shook as they continued to grip onto his Alpha, the words penetrating him just as intensely as the cock that was buried inside him. His hips rolled with the lazy thrusts, groaning as he felt the swell of Nigel’s knot push against him. It was a bad idea, the worst idea ever, but he couldn't help the desire. After their separation of one single night, he needed the feeling of completion that only being knotted soothed. It overtook any and all other thoughts. Will could hardly respond to the words that were aimed at him, but thanks to their bond, he could  _ feel _ the emotions driving them and knew they were as real as the the man holding him close.  Panting as he drown in the pleasure and need looping back at him through their bond, he squirmed under the Alpha working over him, feeling the sweat that made a fine layer between his shirt and skin, and pooled with his slick under his ass on the countertop.

 

“Fuck, Nigel... I need you,” Will moaned, not caring for how his voice would travel, “I don't want to be without you.” He panted, jaw dropping around another sob of pleasure, the way that the slow thrusts seemed to stretch him more and more, feeling overwhelmed with his Alpha deep inside him but still he needed more. 

 

The whimpered words were both a balm to Nigel’s soul and the spark that set the Alpha’s need to possess his mate completely into a raging inferno.  Rearing back from the supine form beneath him, Nigel’s face contorted into a snarl of unadulterated, prurient lust.  Brutal hands gripped Will’s hips, yanking him to the very edge of the counter and held him there, open and vulnerable to the thrust of the Alpha’s cock.  No longer satisfied with a slow, easy mating, Nigel fucked him now with purpose, hips snapping and muscles flexing as he worked, seemingly trying to fuck  _ through _ Will and into the counter below.

 

“Going to make you feel so damned good, gorgeous...gonna make you come _so_ _fucking hard_ on my cock.”  Nigel was breathing hard now, great breaths billowing in and out of his lungs like a blown race horse approaching the end of his race.  Will was so beautiful writhing beneath him and the lewd sounds of their bodies coming forcefully together, the slap of Nigel’s balls against Will’s buttocks and thighs, the wet, slick slurp of his cock pistoning in and out of the tight passage that hungrily clung to him, it all mingled together with the mewling cries the Omega gave with every thrust that rocked his body to create the sweetest symphony that Nigel had ever heard.

 

“Gonna  _ fuck _ you,  _ breed _ you,  _ knot  _ you...tie us together so fucking tight that we won’t  _ ever _ be seperated.  Gonna plant my seed and scent so fucking deep inside your tight little body that no one will  _ ever _ fucking doubt who you belong to!”  The sane part of Nigel, small as it was at this moment, knew he had lost it.  His emotions, his need was out of control, but he just didn’t fucking care.  Will was his whole world now, and he damned well intended the other man to know it.  And if the noises they were making carried to the dining room?  Well, that was just fucking fine with Nigel.  Let everyone hear and know that Will belonged to him, to them…. That tiny little sane voice perked up at the thought of his twin, their other bond mate….Nigel could feel his presence there, knew what they were doing had to be affecting Hannibal just as Nigel had been afflicted with their passions earlier in the kitchen.  Poor Hannibal, stuck in a room full of guests and having to try to conceal what had to be bombarding him through the bond.  Nigel almost laughed.   _ Payback is a bitch, isn’t it brother? _

 

Thoughts of Hannibal faded away as he continued to fuck into his mate, driving hard and fast while deliberately angling his hips to make sure his cockhead hit Will’s prostate on every thrust now.  The need to see Will find completion, to feel that soft, wet flesh clamp down on the aching knot that was swelling at the base of his cock was all consuming now.  There was room for no other thoughts in his head.

 

Releasing one hip, Nigel’s hand wrapped around Will’s poor, neglected erection, squeezing and stroking the throbbing, angry looking flesh as he continued to piston in and out of the clenching hole that clung so sweetly to him.  It wouldn’t be long now before he wouldn’t be able to move easily, the forming knot at the base of his cock was already catching on the rim of Will’s opening with every thrust.  Stroking his hand faster and tightening his grip, Nigel leaned down to press a sloppy, desperate kiss to Will’s panting mouth.

 

“Gorgeous, if you don’t want me to knot you, you had better fucking say so right the fuck  _ now _ , because in about two seconds, I’m gonna force it so far up into your slick little cunt that it will take  _ ages _ for you to get me out….”

 

Will reached up to grab a handful of Nigel’s hair, holding him right there to him. “If you don’t fucking knot me now, I swear I am gonna knot my foot in your ass.” To punctuate his point, Will wrapped his legs around the Alpha, forcefully pulling Nigel’s cock deep inside him. 

 

Smiling wickedly, Nigel pressed a quick kiss to Will’s mouth.  “No bitching about it later then, gorgeous…”  Gripping the Omega’s hips tightly, Nigel slammed forward, breaching the tight ring of Will’s slick hole and forcing it to stretch wide to accept his almost fully formed knot.  Nigel though Will might have screamed, but he couldn’t be sure as his brain whited out with the intense pleasure of sinking his most painful, aching flesh deep into the welcoming heat of his mate’s body.  Locked in place, Nigel could only rock into the pleasure as he was squeezed and milked by the rippling channel clamped around him, each contraction drawing his seed up from his aching balls to spill in boiling spurts deep into the omega coming apart beneath him. He groaned as long ropes of cum shot from Will’s cock to splatter across his tight stomach and chest, the sight of his mate’s climax heightening his own to an almost unbearable level.  “FUCK!  Jesus fucking Christ, Will….milking me so good, baby…”

Will’s body shook with the force of his orgasm, his muscles contracting through his core and around Nigel’s cock, and he could feel the intense heat that filled him and all he could do was groan and writhe as he was given exactly what he needed. Sweat drenched him as far too slowly his breathing eased and his heart rate came down and, with a sigh that was expelled from his relaxing body, his sense seemed to flood back to him.

 

“Fuck, Nigel,” Wiping the hair from his forehead, he sat up against his Alpha’s chest, strong arms encompassed him, but guilt was now filling him. “We’re stuck. And Hannibal….  _ Fuck _ !” Grabbing a towel, he moved to cover them where they were both bare, using it to try and wipe them clean and hide what was obvious. “What are we going to do? What if someone comes to look for us? Did you lock the door?”

 

Nigel grunted softly in discomfort as Wil’s wiggling around tugged and pulled at where they were still connected.  Tightening his arms around the agitated Omega, Nigel tried to sooth him with gentle words and pats.  “Calm down, love.  I didn’t lock the door, but no one would be rude enough to leave Hanni’s table to come looking for us.”

 

Will just looked up at him skeptically.  Nigel didn’t know his coworkers…..

 

 

The wine in Hannibal’s glass sloshed dangerously when he was forced to set it down rather suddenly.  Inhaling sharply through his nose, Hannibal struggled to keep his face pleasantly blank of the sudden, raging arousal crashing through him.  Or more accurately, crashing through his mating bond from his two missing bond mates.  

 

Hannibal glared at the wine that had splashed all over his sleeve, trying desperately to focus his attention on the stain rather than on the overwhelming need to bury his thickening cock as far and as fast inside of Will as humanly possible.  And the equally overwhelming urge to strangle his deviant twin. He was sure this was Nigel’s idea of revenge for what he and Will had done earlier in the cellar, especially as he could  _ feel _ that Nigel was making no effort whatsoever to dampen the effects of their bond.  In fact, Hannibal felt quite certain his evil doppelganger was doing everything in his power to keep the bond wide open and thus not allowing Hannibal any chance of hiding his reactions in a bid to humble him.  Unfortunately for Hannibal, it was working.

 

Now painfully hard, Hannibal was trapped at the table with no way to extract himself without revealing his condition to the entire room.  Fine woolen trousers were not made to conceal extreme erections.  If Will and Nigel did not cease and desist, and by this point, Hannibal was quite certain there was little chance of that, it would lead to only one possible conclusion. 

 

Hannibal would be changing his clothing for the second time today for the same humiliating reason.

 

And then he was going to kill his younger brother.

 

Slowly.

 

Right after he fucked Will silly.

 

There was a gentle hum around the table now as everyone had settled into their conversations and the two vacant spots at the table were being ignored for the time being.  Hannibal was just grateful that none of his guests seemed to have noticed his sudden withdrawal from the conversation.  At least he was trying to stay silent, biting back the moans that tried to escape his gritted teeth as more and more of what Will and Nigel were doing turn his body against him.

 

He could almost taste Will through the bond, could almost smell the sweet aroma of aroused Omega….   _ Damn _ Nigel and his misplaced sense of humor.  Sending violent thoughts to his twin, Hannibal failed to quell the growl of frustration before it rumbled from his chest.

 

“Are you ok, Dr Lecter?” Jack leant towards Hannibal to ask quietly under the humm of excitement around the table.

 

“Hm? Yes, certainly. I will be shortly, in any case.” Hannibal was only half attentive to his guest; it was hard to focus on conversation when you were willing your own arousal away lest you embarrass yourself at your own dinner party.

 

“And are they ok?” Jack motioned with his head towards the hallway that everyone had watched the Omega and Alpha slip down.

 

“Oh, I would have to say they are more than ‘ok’.” Hannibal grumbled into his wine, wincing slightly as another bolt of pleasure hit him. Jack laughed softly.

 

“Ah, there is more than enough gossip to distract people so you don’t need to worry, if you know what I mean.” Hannibal shot him a look from the corner of his eye, surprised.  As oblivious as Jack had supposedly been up until this point, it was an observation he would have assumed the Alpha would not have made.

 

“Then I will count myself grateful for small blessings.”  Giving the agent a self deprecating smile, Hannibal leaned in conspiratorially, “Tell me Jack, what is the average prison sentence for fratricide?”

 

“Hey, are they going to come back?” Hannibal winced as Bev’s voice carried loudly from across the table to drew everyone's attention.

 

“Yes, they should be back shortly, Beverly. It's nothing to be concerned about.” Hannibal assured as calmly as was possible.

 

“Well, you don't look calm Dr. Lecter. In fact, that vein on the side of your forehead looks about ready to pop.” Bev added with a smirk.

 

“They are probably arguing again, that's what yesterday was about, right?” Jimmy asked, not needing the answer as his imagination built his own entertaining version of events. 

 

Rapidly losing patience, Hannibal was about to reiterate that all was well when Brian cut in. “Will can be fairly grumpy, I'm sure you already know that.” His toothy grin flashed at Hannibal and caused the Alpha’s hackles to raise immediately with the need to defend his Omega. Will most certainly was not grumpy. Set in his ways, yes. Strong willed, certainly. Stubborn, most assuredly, but Hannibal would not have him any other way.

 

“Will is not-” Hannibal began in a scathing tone before drawing up short with a sudden, near silent gasp.  The distraction provided by his guests had been brief but detrimental to his control and now he was paying the price.  Biting down hard on his cheek to keep from howling, Hannibal’s vision whited out as both Will and Nigel’s orgasms rolled over him without warning.  The harder Hannibal fought it, the more the raging waves of pleasure threatened to drag him down into mindlessness, so Hannibal did the only thing left to him.  He let go.

 

And came in his pants like a teenage boy for the second time that day.  Nigel would never let him live this down.  Not that Hannibal planned on letting  _ him _ live long enough to taunt him about it.

 

Still panting from the intensity of his climax, Hannibal had only begun to regain control over himself when Beverly pushed back from the table with a smirk in his direction.  Even if no one else in at the table had any clue as to what was going on or how far Hannibal had fallen, the evil twinkle in her brown eyes left Hannibal with no doubts as to her awareness of his humiliation and its cause.

 

“He's not being polite, that's for sure. It's damned rude of him to run off and leave us all waiting around like this. I'll get him.” She strode down the hall the pair had disappeared down, despite a chorus of calls from Hannibal, Jack and Alana. Jimmy and Brian simply cheered her on. 

 

Hannibal was glued to his chair, unwilling to leave the protective shield offered by the table. He was not about to expose himself to further embarrassment by chasing after the woman and letting everyone in the room get a good look at the evidence he could feel spreading warm and thick across the front of his trousers.  This was karma he supposed. The alpha cradled his eyes in hands that were still shaking as he entertained how much more could go wrong.

 

Will jumped at the series of loud bangs that hit the other side of the door. 

 

“I told you!” he hissed, his irritation spiking as Nigel just grinned back. 

 

“We could always say we slipped and fell.” The Alpha snickered as Will glared at him. 

 

“You just wait-” Will never got to forewarn Nigel of his reckoning.

 

“Will! Come on, we're all here to see you in your newfound domestic bliss.” Even through the door, Will could here Bev chuckle. It did nothing for his ire.

 

“We'll be out in a minute Bev.”

 

“You've been in there for twenty minutes already! I'm coming in.” 

 

“ _ No _ ! Bev! I'll be out in a-” Nigel simply laughed as Will’s urgent bid trailed off as the door slammed open.

 

Bev took her sweet time drinking in the image before her, a satisfied grin on her face before she folded her arms over her chest and leaned against the door frame. It must have been a picture, with only a towel covering their groins, Nigel’s pants around his thighs, ass to the world and with Will’s bare legs wrapped around his back. She was leering at them and the shock of it had Will working his mouth wordlessly, glancing back and forth between the two preening Alphas. 

 

“Do you have no sense of decency?” Will finally spluttered.

 

“No, but it doesn't seem you two have any either.” She continued to stand there, cocking an eyebrow and waiting for them to make their move. “Jesus, the hormones in here-”

 

“Alright Bev! If you're quite happy, could you just wait at the table? We'll be out as soon as we can.” Will ordered, shifting slightly as the towel almost fell to the floor. She snorted a laugh and turned to leave them to the mortification of being exposed. In fact, it was just Will, Nigel seemed to be glowing with satisfaction. “And please don't tell the others!” Will called out in desperation.

 

“I'm sorry, I can't hear you!” Bev sweetly sang back. She bloody well could and Will knew it! And she knew he knew it. He also knew it would stop her in the slightest.  _ God damn it! _

 

It took about another ten long minutes after Beverly left for Nigel’s knot to go down enough for Nigel to withdraw from the warm, wet paradise that was his mate’s body.  The Alpha tried not to let the disappointment he felt at how quickly Will pulled away show, but the sight of his seed leaking from between the cheeks of Will’s lush ass to trail down the creamy skin of his thighs eased some of his disgruntlement.  No matter how much the Omega tried to clean up, short of running upstairs for a shower, there was no way that any of their guests would be able to miss the scent of Nigel lingering on his skin.

 

Noticing the glare he was getting from his mate, Nigel tried to reign in his smug grin, but doubted that he had much success when Will’s expression only darkened.  For once in his life, Nigel decided that discretion was the better part of valor and refrained from commenting as he worked to sort out his own clothing and hair.

 

Finishing quickly, Nigel took the warm washcloth that Will had just rinsed out after wiping down his stomach.  Urging the omega to bend slightly over the counter he had just been thoroughly fucked on, he ran it gently between his cheeks.  Glancing up, Nigel chuckled softly at Will’s flushed expression.  The slightly embarrassed look on his face was fucking endearing.  Pressing a soft kiss to Will’s shoulder, Nigel tossed the cloth in the hamper and helped the smaller man to finish righting his clothes. 

 

“Ready to run the gauntlet, beautiful?”

 

Will simply nodded and allowed the Alpha to take the lead. He knew he was being distant but it had nothing to do with Nigel.  Will was just processing a lot on top of this cluster fuck of a dinner party. He would make it up to his mates later he decided. That was if they were pleased with his news. 

 

Tracing Nigel’s path to the dining room, new worries began clamouring for attention in his mind. They had spoken about their eagerness to create a family, Nigel and Hannibal both. But it had always been in the throes of passion and Will had to wonder if they had been serious? Would they be pleased to know that Will's stomach would soon swell with their children?  That soon he would become awkward and ungainly? The anxiety Will was feeling tripled in a single heartbeat, causing Nigel to shoot him a concerned glance over his shoulder as they rejoined the rest of their suspiciously quiet party.  Will offered him a weak smile and tried to reign in the anxiety he was no doubt broadcasting through their bond. 

 

Settling casually into his place after making sure Will was comfortably seated, Nigel picked up his wine glass and took a sip, glancing casually around the table.  Hannibal looked as calm as ever other than the slight flush that highlighted his strong features so they must have been absent long enough for his twin to recover himself.  That was too bad.  Nigel would have loved to be able to witness Hannibal struggling to maintain his composure under the onslaught of carnal pleasure Nigel had deliberately pushed at him through their bond.  He wondered idly if Hannibal needed to change his pants again.

 

Everyone else at the table, however, wore expressions ranging from Alana’s quiet embarrassment to Bev’s openingly gleeful mischievousness.  Nigel would have wagered very good money that the scientist would not be able to resist teasing them mercilessly for very long.  Moments later he won that bet.

 

“So… it's nice of you two to return. That was  _ quick _ ,” She smirked at them both, Will's cheeks heating again and Nigel wearing a shit eating grin. “Is that what you use the restroom for in this house? Alana, do you need to go?” Bev turned to purr the words to the dark haired woman, who now shared Will's embarrassment.

 

“Bev!” Alana said, shock smoothed over with the slight bite she gave her lower lip. 

 

Zeller broke in with a grin, eager to get in on the fun of teasing their hosts.  “Aw Bev, you really shouldn’t give them such a  _ hard  _ time about it.  After all, this has to be a bit of a  _ stretch  _ for Will, you know?  Being  _ thrust  _ into domestic bliss so  _ fast and hard _ like.”  The smile on the man’s face turned into a teasing leer as he watched Will squirm in his seat at the innuendoes. “Look at the poor guy, he’s practically tied himself up in  _ knots  _ over this dinner.”  He was so busy laughing at Will that he missed the slight frowns forming on Hannibal and Nigel’s faces as their mate’s discomfort increased.

 

Jimmy tried to hide his own laughter under a serious expression aimed at Brian. “Now, now. We shouldn't tease at the their  _ need  _ to spend quality time together _. _ It’s probably a very sound idea,  _ come  _ to think of it. You know, Will you are no spring lamb. Smart on your part that you aren’t wasting any time getting knocked up.” 

 

Will worked his mouth, trying to say something but only a low growl came out. Not only were they teasing him mercilessly, but now his friends felt it appropriate to discuss both his reproductive urges and the necessity of the Omega becoming the breeding machine he was born to be as quickly as possible. The thought was sour and Will twisted his mouth.

 

“I am not just a fucking baby machine.” Will finally stuttered out, anger flaring in him now. 

Jack cleared his throat loudly.  “Now, Will...everyone knows that there is nothing that makes an Omega feel more fulfilled than-”  

 

Hannibal brought his fist down on the table with a loud bang, effectively silencing the entire group.  Shocked faces turned to the enraged Alpha who rose slowly to his feet.  “How dare you”  Hannibal’s voice was a low growl, lips lifting in a snarl to show sharp teeth.  “How dare you come into our home and insult our mate?  You would reduce all that Will is, his brilliant mind, his gift for seeing what others cannot and the determination that has allowed him to excel in a field that so many fail at, as  _ insignificant _ compared to his biological ability to produce offspring?”

 

Nigel rose to his feet as well, just as furious as his twin.  Moving to stand behind Will, he placed his hand on the seated man’s shoulder.  “You’re all supposed to be his fucking friends.” he sneered.  “Hannibal and I have only known him a few months, and we can see he’s a whole fucking lot more than a fucking womb on legs.  Our darling is brilliant and strong and worth a shit ton more than the fucking lot of you.”  Nigel was on a roll now and he was going to let these fucking idiots know just what he thought of them upsetting his mate.  “Do Hannibal and I want pups?  Fuck yeah we do, but only if that is what Will wants, too.  We love our mate, you stupid fucks, and  _ nothing  _ will change that.  If and when he decides he wants to have kids, it will because it’s what he fucking  _ wants,  _ not because it’s because what fucking society says he fucking  _ should  _ do!”

 

Will's jaw was hanging open as he watched the scene escalate. So, Nigel wanted kids. And probably Hannibal. But now? He had no time expand his thoughts on the matter as Nigel leaned over the table, sneering. He had to do something.

 

Giving the same sharp whistle he used to bring his dogs to heel worked on this group as well and seemed to do the job of drawing everyone's attention to bear on him. Will wasn't sure it had been necessary to stand, but it felt right, standing at the head of the table and showing a united front with his mates. Will could feel everyone's eyes on him, but he divided his gaze between both his Alphas and ignored the rest of the group. His mind was whirling with the things he could say to lessen the tension, to distract everyone from this prickly subject, including himself. What came out of his mouth was totally  _ not _ any of those things.

 

“ _ I'm pregnant _ .” Will said with the exact tone and facial expression he would use when he'd tell someone to shut up so initially the only thing he felt through the bond was confusion. That ended swiftly. 

 

“Pregnant?”  The word was spoken in stereo, the brothers uttering the word simultaneously and in the same high pitched tone of disbelief. Hannibal’s face was the picture of shock, eyes comically wide and blinking as if his brain had momentarily gone offline.  Nigel wore an identical expression, but with the addition of a gaping mouth.  Will rather thought he looked like a surprised goldfish.  

 

Before Will could answer, both men recovered from the shock and pounced, swarming over their mate to wrap him in their arms and pressing his smaller body between their larger forms as if to protect him from some unseen threat.  In between the kisses they were peppering his face and lips with, both Alpha’s were whispering words of praise and love in multiple languages, their voices overlapping into a happy babble, nothing but love and joy flowing along their bond and unknowingly reassuring their Omega that his news was indeed more than welcome.

 

Before their celebration could get out of hand, a throat clearing drew their attention back to the other people in the room.  Jack only grinned at the amber and blue glares sent his direction at the interruption.  “If you aren’t still hell bent on throwing us out, can I offer congratulations on behalf of all of us?”

 

Hannibal continued to glare even as he released Will and straightened up to his full height.  “That would be up to Will.”

 

Still wrapped around his mate, Nigel’s sneer was no less viscous than before.  “Yeah, since he was the one the fucking lot of you were having so much fun insulting.”  Obviously there was still some residual tension remaining.

 

“Thank you, Jack.” Will cut in, trying to neutralise any more aggression before it had a chance to blossom into something ugly.  His gaze drifted around the table, not quite able to meet all the staring eyes but noting the variation in shock, excitement and the obvious strain to contain a few one liners that were dying to escape Bev’s lips. “Thank you.” He repeated, unsure what he was supposed to do in this scenario. All Nigel seemed to want was to cling to him and Hannibal was acting as a barrier between Will and the rest of the table. This would make for an interesting dinner party if it continued. 

 

Clearing his throat, Will selfishly looked for an escape if only for himself. “Would anyone mind if I went to rest? This is all a little overwhelming.” He was going to elaborate and use his condition to his advantage, but only nods and murmurs of agreement met him. That and a barely muffled snicker from Jimmy.

 

“I bet you're just plum tuckered out from all the  _ activity _ .” the lab tech managed between his amused titters. Bev snorted a laugh.

 

“Yes, I am. All this  _ excitement  _ is too much.” He smirked back at Jimmy before turning to his Alphas to gage their reaction toward his need to escape. 

 

Hannibal cocked at eyebrow at his mate’s quip, but only offered an indulgent smile.  “Nigel, why don’t you help Will get settled upstairs and I will show our  _ guests _ ,” his tone making his displeasure at the earlier teasing known, “on their way.”

 

Nigel pulled Will even closer and pressed another kiss to the top of his head,  “Gladly.”  And with that, he began herding Will towards the stairs, not giving the omega much of a chance to wish his friends goodbye, even if he wanted to.

 

Once Will and Nigel disappeared from the dining room, Hannibal turned to his guests and frowned at the smirks being sent his way.  He debated on whether or not to offer to wrap up food for any of them since no one had had the chance to finish their meals, but decided they didn’t deserve it.  The fact that they had upset Will was still grating on the Alpha’s nerves, especially now that he knew about Will’s condition.  The dogs deserved the food more than this lot did in his opinion.

 

“Well then, as much as I have enjoyed your company this evening…”  Hannibal’s voice trailed off as they continued to stare at him, smiles growing on their collective faces.  “It is extremely rude to stare.”

 

Jack’s laugh boomed through the room and the Alpha slapped Hannibal on the back.  “Relax, Dr. Lecter.  We’re just all relieved that Will found himself two good Alpha’s that will take care of him.  We were all a bit worried when we found out Will had finally bonded, and a double bond at that.”

 

“Yeah,” Bev chimed in, “we love Will like family, so we wanted to find out just what kind of Alphas he took on.  Had to make sure you really wanted him for who he is, not just what he can  _ produce  _ for you.”

 

Hannibal relaxed, finally realizing that no harm had been meant by their earlier antics, that it hadn't been malicious but rather like the teasing between siblings and a sneaky way to feel out the two new Alpha’s in Will’s life.  “Will is blessed to have such... creative and caring friends.” He murmured.

 

Bev grinned wickedly, “Well, he might not agree, depends on what day you ask him.”

 

Hannibal walked the group towards the door, helped them sort out their coats and hats and wished them all a good evening, his good humor and faith in Will’s coworkers restored.  And then Bev lingered in the doorway, letting the others get ahead of her.  Leaning in conspiratorially, she whispered “Hey Dr. Lecter?  I know you’re in a hurry to get upstairs and cuddle with Will, but you might want to take the time to put something on that or it's going to stain.”  Glancing down to where she was pointing, Hannibal felt his face flush crimson.  In the rush of emotions and excitement of Will’s announcement, he had quite forgotten about the horrible mess he had made on the front of his trousers.

 

“Perhaps blessed was the wrong choice of words Miss Katz.  Inflicted upon might be more apt.”  Hannibal gritted out.  Bev laughed, unimpressed.

 

“Yeah well, you’re stuck with us now Dr. Lecter.  Have a  _ pleasurable  _ evening.”  Laughing at her own cleverness, Bev saunter out the door.  Hannibal was more than happy to slam it behind her.  Then he locked it for good measure.  One could never be too careful, especially with friends like  _ that. _

 

Will lay in bed, a completely unimpressed look on his face. He knew this would fucking happen. The covers were tucked around him so tightly he may as well be wearing a straight jacket. Nigel was busying around, getting some iced lemon water for Will because apparently he looked parched. Hannibal had not yet returned from seeing out their guests and, probably, changing his clothes  _ again _ . He grinned to himself at that.  They would need to make it up to Hannibal later. 

 

An acute twinge in his spine made Will grimace, followed by the muscles beginning to cramp. This was  _ apparently  _ normal according to the pharmacist Will had consulted during his trip out yesterday. How did pregnancy hurt this early on? He wasn’t even showing. Unluckily for the omega, Nigel walked in with a tall pitcher of water just as Will twisted in discomfort. He tried to hold out a hand to stall the Alpha from hurtling towards him in passionate worry but, of course, they were too firmly tucked under the covers for him to move in time.

 

Will found himself buried under the weight of the Alpha in seconds, Nigel’s nose pressed to his neck and hands massaging and mapping his swaddled body in case there was some fatal wound inflicted the omega that he had not seen a minute ago. Will grumbled and rolled his eyes in exasperation. 

 

“I am fine, Nigel. Stop being so….overprotective.”

 

“Are you sure? You’re fucking stubborn, you know. When you’re hurt - you don’t tell anyone. I can feel that fucking hurt you. Can I do anything? You need some water. Here, let me get you some. I can get some food from downstairs,” Nigel moved away from Will to pour a glass of water for the Omega before turning back and seeing the twist on Will’s mouth at the mention of the spread downstairs, “I won't bring you any fish jelly, darling. Roast beef? Or just some bread?”

 

Will sighed in resignation. This was only going to get worse. “I suppose you are intending to feed and water me too, seeing as I can't move my arms.” He huffed. There was a straw in the glass, and that answered that question.

 

“Why can’t you move your hands? Are you injured Will?” Hannibal’s voice boomed before he had even entered the room.

 

“ _ Oh my god,”  _ Will groaned, “ _ No _ ! I’m  _ fine-” _ His irritation stalled as Hannibal entered the room. He paused a moment before snorting out a laugh. “What the hell is  _ that _ ?” 

 

By the look of it, Hannibal had managed to take the quickest recorded shower in history. It was probably his third of the day and now he stood in the doorway with his wet hair falling around his face wearing silk pyjama trousers. It wasn’t that that stood out, that was all perfectly normal. It was the shirt that was hanging loose about him that was irregular.  It was blue and covered in small dogs. Douchhunds if Will knew his dogs, which he did. It was so out of place and utterly un-Hannibal, Will couldn’t help but double over in fits of laughter. Or attempt to, cocooned as he was.

Nigel grinned as he turned to observe his brother. “Finally, you have found something of quality to wear, brother.”

 

Hannibal frowned, looking down, “It was the first thing to hand and I was eager to get back to you both.” His hands moved over the material self consciously. “I can talk it off.” He offered, doing the best impression of a puppy that he could. Will conceded that it was a pretty fucking good impression. Hannibal began to pull the shirt off his shoulders. 

 

Will reached out to stop him, again defeated by the constricting covers. “No, you don't have to. I was just….” Will's words trailed off as Hannibal paused, shirt half down his arms and watching him. Fuck but he was hot. “You can go ahead and take it off.” Will grinned at his alpha who smirked right back.

 

“Are you sure, Will? You don't  _ seem _ sure.” 

 

“Oh, I'm  _ sure _ .”

 

“You want me naked?” Hannibal cocked an eyebrow 

 

“I think skin on skin would  _ soothe  _ me. I think I need a lot of  _ soothing.”  _ Will snorted on the laugh he couldn't keep repressed. 

 

“I think we can both make sure you are soothed all night, darling Omega.” Nigel purred, curling himself around Will. Hannibal made short work of his clothes and slid under the sheets to lay pressed close to Will's free side so the Omega was bookended by his Alphas. 

 

“That's good. I think these pregnancy hormones are going to need a lot of tempering.” Will coaxed. Hannibal began to growl at just the mention of  _ pregnancy,  _ nuzzling into the Omega’s neck to scent him. Suddenly the thought of Nigel or Hannibal holding a glass so he could sip through a straw didn't bother him so much. Will had to admit, he was getting used to being pampered by his two mates. 

 

“I think we will need that water.”


End file.
